


Underestimate Me, I Dare You.

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, sbinsomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Stiles wasn't expecting to find a bloody and broken Derek when he was trying to run himself into exhaustion.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 78
Kudos: 926





	Underestimate Me, I Dare You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts), [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/gifts).



> Sterek Bingo  
> Square: Insomnia
> 
> Thanks to DarkJediQueen and vMures for their cheerleading during the month.

Stiles sighed, ever since the whole supernatural shitstorm had started his insomnia had reared its ugly head again. After his mom died he had suffered from insomnia and periodic bouts of sleepwalking. His father had gotten used to random deputies carrying him back into the house still fast asleep. It had settled down though. It had. Until Scott was bitten and he was drawn into the world of werewolves and kanimas and monsters with guns.

When it passed 2 am and there was no sign of the insomnia abating Stiles quietly got out of bed and got dressed in sweats for what he hoped would be an exhausting run around town for a few hours. Knowing that the alpha pack was after the various Hale pack members and the crazy druid was sacrificing people Stiles made sure he had a couple of knives hidden on his person and that his armband that held his phone also held mountain ash and a good handful of powdered wolfsbane for emergencies.

Stiles loaded up his usual running playlist and with his earbuds in he set off. He started with a gentle pace to warm up, he let the rhythmic pounding of his feet and the music slowly push all his worries out and as his head cleared he picked up the pace pushing his body into a near sprint as he ran a random route through the city, ducking into the suburbs and the industrial district with it’s many abandoned buildings.

As he ran through the industrial district he felt a pull, an unconscious tug to head into one of the buildings. He stopped and paused his music as he pulled out his earbuds. He tried to see if he could sense anything out of the ordinary but he couldn’t see or hear anything. 

As he got closer to the abandoned mall he felt the tug get more urgent, and more pain was penetrating the tug. He pulled out a knife with his right hand holding it semi-concealed as his left held his phone with the flashlight on as he entered the mall.

He entered the mall and as he reached the main level he noticed there were footprints and scuff marks that looked fairly recent. He approached the area were the scuff marks seemed to disappear and he nearly fell at the sight below him.

He knew the elevators were out of commission but the stairwell was still intact so he sprinted down calling Peter as he ran.

“Sweetheart, are you aware you are calling me at half-past three in the morning?” Peter drawled as he answered his phone.

Stiles answered sarcastically, “Really, I had no idea. If it’s that late why are you awake?” Before Peter could answer Stiles barked out, “What were the pack doing last night?”

Peter hummed before he answered, “Nothing that I am aware of. I know they were planning something but I thought that was going to happen once they talked to you.”

Stiles snarled, “Fucking Scott. Whatever they were planning has resulted in a bloody and broken Derek being left alone in the abandoned mall. The fucking betas just left him here.”

Peter asked softly, “Is he alive?”

Stiles growled, “He fucking better be or they won’t be. I need you at the old abandoned mall with your car so we can get him back to my place before the alpha pack comes back for him.”

Stiles could hear the sound of Peter picking up his keys as he confirmed, “I will be there in about 5 minutes. What about your father?”

Stiles said quietly, “No more hiding from him. I won't be able to after this as I will need his help keeping Derek hidden from the alpha pack and the betas until he is healed.”

Stiles carefully climbed over Derek and he put his fingers to his neck feeling for a pulse. He let out a breath of relief as he sighed, “He’s alive, his pulse is weak but he is alive Peter.”

Peter breathed, “Thank you. I will be there in five. Where in the mall are you?”

Stiles smiled and before he hung up he said, “Follow my scent, you will find me quickly.”

He stashed his phone back in his armband and reholstered his knife before he cupped Derek’s face with his hands and he leaned down so he could whisper into his ear without putting pressure on any injuries and he murmured, “You stay with me Sourwolf. Don’t you dare give up.”

Derek in a semi-conscious state barely audibly whispered, “Won’t… leave… you…”

Stiles kissed his forehead and then stood as he heard a commotion above him. He noticed Peter glance over the edge and saw him pale at the state Derek was in. 

Stiles called out, “Get down here. I need you to help me get him somewhere safe so I can figure out how badly injured he is.”

Peter nodded and Stiles was about to point to the stairwell but Peter moved further along to where the gap wasn’t as large and he jumped landing at the top of the escalator before barreling down the escalator to where Stiles was waiting.

Peter looked down at his nephew saddened by the injuries he could see. He asked, “What’s the plan? Deaton's?”

Stiles scoffed and he snarled, “You think the cryptic fucker will truly help us? Pull the other one, it’s got bells on it. No, we are taking him home to my place so I can put my years of first aid practice to use.”

Peter picked Derek up from the escalator and they started the walk up to the car. He asked, “What about your dad?”

Stiles firmed his expression and he said, “He needs to know. Keeping him in the dark is going to kill him at this rate.”

Peter suggested, “I can do it if he wakes up while you are sorting out Derek.”

Stiles murmured his thanks as he opened the doors of the mall. He saw Peter had brought a BMW Stationwagon and he opened the backdoors to drop the seats down so Derek could lay flat in the car on the way to the Stilinski house.

Stiles asked, “Do you want me to lay out the tarp you have back here?”

Peter shook his head as he eased Derek into the rear of the car and he commented, “No, we will save that to lay under him at your house.”

Stiles nodded and he helped ease Derek into place from the back doors before he gently shut the door and jumped into the passenger seat.

As they were driving across town Peter asked, “Why were you out on your own at 3 am darling boy?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter’s attempt to distract him with the endearment and he snarked, “I was out for a run.”

Peter raised an eyebrow in disbelief so Stiles explained, “I have insomnia, running helps exhaust me so what little sleep I do get is productive. It also helps me clear my mind, I can concentrate on just running. The faster I go the easier it is.”

Peter asked, “How long were you out for before you found Derek?”

Stiles shrugged, “Over an hour at least and before you bitch about me being out on my own I wasn’t unprepared, I have mountain ash and powdered wolfsbane, as well as several knives that are hidden away on my person.”

Peter smiled, “Oh I have no doubts that you would put up a good fight but these are alphas, you should take better care of yourself, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled sadly, “Running is my attempt to take better care of myself, it gets me out of my own headspace for a while. It gives me some freedom from the stress and worries that the supernatural has brought into my life.” He saw Peter about to apologize so he interrupted and he said, “Stress and worry that I signed up for when I refused to abandon my friend even if he abandons me more often than not.”

They pulled up at the house and Stiles moved to unlock the door, he directed, “Can you go in and clear the living room furniture to the edge of the room so I can set up the tarp then you can bring Derek in while I get the first aid kit.”

Peter left to follow the instructions while Stiles kept an eye on Derek in the back of the BMW. When he saw Peter come back to the BMW he raced into the house to set the tarp up on the floor in the middle of the living room. He wanted plenty of room to move around just in case he needed to get out of the way of claws or teeth in a hurry.

Peter was right behind him with Derek. While Peter got him settled on the tarp Stiles ran up to the hallway closet to pull out the giant first aid kit he had stored away. He had stocked the kit after the injuries he got from Scott not pulling his punches after he had turned. He also grabbed a couple of blankets and some old washcloths that were able to be sacrificed if they got too much blood on them.

He managed to get everything downstairs without waking his dad and he was thankful for the reprieve. He found Peter had filled a bowl with warm water while he was upstairs and had started slicing off Derek’s clothing with his claws.

Stiles scrubbed his face at the myriad of injuries he could see at a glance. He crouched down and gave Derek a basic assessment. He murmured almost to himself, “We need to get these bones aligned first so they can heal.”

Peter commented, “Agreed, moving them into place may also trigger his healing to start working. I will keep an ear out for your dad.”

Stiles took a deep breath and started to catalog which bones to start with, he wriggled his hand under Derek and felt down the spine to make sure it was relatively straight. Peter commented, “I felt his spine as I laid him down and it seemed fine.”

Stiles nodded absently as he moved to the right femur which was looking decidedly bent out of shape. He asked, “Can you hold his hips in place so I can get his femur aligned?”

Peter knelt down on the other side of Derek and he held his hips firmly as Stiles got a grip on his knee and he pulled down in one solid pull. They could hear the bones grind as they moved into place. Derek sat up with a roar of pain and as soon as Peter could see that Stiles was done he let go of Derek’s hips and pushed his chest to get him to lay back down. Stiles could hear him whispering to trust Stiles as he got him fixed up so he could heal.”

Derek nodded and he whispered, “The sheriff is awake.”

Peter moved to the stairs and he stood at the bottom of the stairs to intercept before he could get in the way.

Stiles moved so he was near Derek’s head and he cupped a cheek as he explained, “You have a bunch of broken bones that need to be aligned so they can heal before I can get to the gashes you have all over your torso. Some are deep and will need stitches so you don't bleed out.” Stiles paused before he asked, “Can you tell if you have internal injuries?”

Derek shook his head slightly and he said, “My healing will deal with any internal damage before superficial injuries like bones and gashes.”

Stiles glanced up to the stairs and he saw his dad staring in shock with Peter holding him in place. He moved down to his feet and he started feeling around the left calf and ankle. He looked up at Derek and he said, “I am going to realign your leg and ankle, it's a bloody mess Sourwolf.”

Derek huffed, “Just do it, Stiles.”

Stiles braced one hand on Derek’s knee as he pulled with the other to align the two leg bones, aligning one that had almost breached the skin back into place. He then moved his hand under the heel and he manipulated the foot so it didn’t seem dislocated anymore.

Derek was taking deep breaths to try and withhold the pained roars he wanted to release. Stiles looked up at Peter and he said, “Can you get back here and pull his pain? Pops put the gun away, it won’t work on anyone but me at this point.”

Peter moved and he found a patch of skin near Derek’s shoulder that was unmarred and he started pulling Derek’s pain.

Stiles moved Derek’s legs so they were flat and side by side and he was happy that nothing seemed out of place so he covered them with one of the blankets. He moved up to the shoulder opposite the one Peter was pulling pain from. He looked at Derek and he asked, “How much of this is from the fall?”

Derek shook his head and he said, “The bones for sure, there was some internal damage too but that seems to have come right. It’s weird though.” He glanced up at Peter and he said, “I think I died Uncle Peter. I remember a white room and a woman in there talking to me. She said it wasn't my time, that the Hale pack had a destiny to meet, that the alphas were needed to restore the Nemeton. I told her that the alpha pack was trying to destroy us and she said they were the wrong alphas, that they were corrupted. That the Hale alphas would restore her with help from my mischief.”

Stiles snapped his head up and Noah stepped down the last few steps into the room and he demanded, “Did she say who she was?” 

Derek shook his head and he said, “Honestly, I thought she was the spirit of the Nemeton or something like that. She felt safe, and as if I knew her, she kind of reminded me of Stiles, not sure how though.”

Stiles asked, “Would you recognize her?”

Derek nodded, “I think so.”

Noah moved to the wall and he contemplated the many photos that decorated the wall before he pulled down one of the frames that was hanging there. He crouched down beside Derek and he held the frame just out of reach and he asked, “Was this her?”

Derek looked at the photo of a woman with her young son and he confirmed, “That looks like the woman I saw.”

Noah showed the photo to Peter who breathed, “Claudia.”

Stiles asked, “Why would my mom be in the Nemeton?” He turned to Peter and he demanded, “How did you know my mom?”

Noah sighed as he said, “Because when she died you weren’t ready. She was the last guardian of the Nemeton.”

Stiles asked, “You knew? About the Hales? The Nemeton?”

Noah shook his head and he explained, “No, not the Hales not really, I knew they were important, Claudia spent a lot of time with Talia before she died. I didn't know they were mythical creatures. I knew you were destined to replace her as the guardian of the Nemeton, that your spark would manifest in you when you were ready for it. She taught me what to look for so I could pass on her books once you were ready.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and he tried to look innocent as he said, “Yeah. About that…”

Noah snarked, “Yes Stiles. I can see that, when did it manifest? And werewolves, Stiles? Seriously?”

Stiles giggled before he grew serious as he said, “Yep, let me get Derek sorted then we can talk. I still need to stitch up his torso. Then I want the story about what happened last night so I know what betas need a lesson in not abandoning our fucking alpha.”

Stiles moved to sort the dislocated shoulder but Noah moved him out of the way and he said, “You start cleaning his torso. I have more experience with dislocated shoulders than you do.”

Peter commented, “As long as it is aligned his healing will sort any residual damage.”

Noah nodded and Peter held him down while Noah yanked Derek’s arm to pull the shoulder back into place.   
  
As soon as that was done Stiles moved in and started removing blood from Derek’s torso figuring out where the worst and deepest gashes were. Noah helped get the suture kits ready as Peter dug around in the kit pulling out gauze and tape to cover the gashes once they were stitched.

Stiles moved so he could look Derek in the eyes and he said, “This is going to hurt like a bitch, I will be as quick as I can but I can’t use a local as you will metabolize it too fast. Why don’t you explain what happened last night as I work? It might help distract you.”

Peter placed his hand back on Derek’s undamaged shoulder and he said, “I can pull the pain as you work which should help.”

Derek nodded so Stiles got to work stitching the main gashes on his torso. Noah taped up a few smaller ones that he could see as he watched Stiles' work. 

Derek took a deep breath and he looked at Peter and he started, “We were at the loft planning an attack when Scott came in saying he knew where Deucalion was staying. He realized we were planning an attack and he started to get cold feet when he found out we planned to kill all of the alpha pack. He left while we were still planning and I sent Isaac to watch him. After the Gerard mess, I didn’t trust Scott not to side with the alphas.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “That’s understandable. I sure as shit don’t trust him as much these days.”

Derek smiled and he said, “We weren’t planning to do anything until we had run the plan through your strategic filter.” He saw Stiles smile and he continued, “Isaac texted to say Scott was going out and he was with him. We tracked Isaac’s phone and found he was near the abandoned mall in the industrial district which has no food places near it. I had sent Peter to keep watch on the apartment block the alphas were living in so I took Boyd and Cora to tail Scott.”

Stiles huffed and he asked, “Let me guess, Scott just wanted to talk to Deucalion.” Under his breath, he muttered, “Sunshine and fucking unicorns…” Louder he asked, “Let me guess, it devolved fast into a fight?”

Derek nodded, “All the alphas were there, eventually they had us beat. Kali had Cora pinned and Ennis had Boyd pinned and Deucalion was forcing me to kill one of them or they would kill all of us.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he realized, “They killed their packs. Jesus. If an alpha kills one of their betas it increases their power, but it also corrupts their alpha spark to the point where they can no longer turn betas. No sane alpha would do it.”

Noah snarked, “They don’t exactly sound like the personification of sanity.”

Stiles smiled and he said, “Zombiewolf seemed saner before we killed him.”

Noah asked, “Zombiewolf?”

Peter rolled his eyes and he raised his hand as he said, “That would be me. Stiles either calls me Zombiewolf or if he is particularly vexed with me Creeperwolf.”

Noah asked, “Should I be worried.”

Stiles made a point of unloading the 3 knives he had hidden in holsters and the wolfsbane and mountain ash baggies from his armband as he said, “Nope,” Obnoxiously popping the P. 

He considered his dad and he said, “I also have a gun in the safe in my room loaded with wolfsbane bullets which I would normally take but I can't find the holster I usually use to keep it concealed at the small of my back.”

Noah said, “I borrowed it a few weeks ago for a stakeout. I will bring it back after my shift.”

Stiles nodded and turned to Derek, “So did you have to choose?”

Derek shook his head and he said, “Allison turned up and she started shooting flash-bangs. The fighting started again and Ennis was beating on Scott so I intervened before Ennis could kill him. There was one moment where Scott seemed stronger which was weird, where he managed to push Ennis back but it seemed to pass. I moved in and I was fighting Ennis when we both slipped on the edge. I don't remember much after that beyond seeing Claudia and then Stiles finding me.”

Noah asked, “Did Claudia say anything else?”

Derek shook his head, “A few things, she said that someone that wasn’t a Hale had been trying to steal my alpha spark and that she had put protection on me to stop it being taken by anyone that wasn’t a Hale. That I had dark sticky sacrifice magic on me from the Darach but my death removed it all, it would have drawn me to them, to her. Oh, and I have to complete my bonds to Mischief. The sooner the better. That one confused me.”

Peter snarled, “Fucking Talia. You and Mischief grew up in each other's pockets. You two were inseparable even with the four year age gap. After Claudia died Mischief started sleepwalking and he was trying to get to you in the preserve. There were a few close calls with Mischief getting injured while he was out walking, the kid could escape the house no matter what was done to stop him. So Talia, without discussing it with anyone else, made the call to block his memories of you and your memories of him.”

Peter saw the devastation on Stiles’ face that Derek hadn’t yet seen so he explained, “That grief you remember being for Paige? It wasn't for her. You knew someone was missing from your life but you couldn’t figure out who it was. You met Paige and aside from her gender, she was almost a dead ringer for Stiles. I am not sure how but somehow in that hormone riddled brain you decided she needed the bite. I tried to talk you out of it but you were determined. Talia refused to bite her, she had a sixth sense for knowing when people wouldn’t survive it, but you were a stubborn kid. You heard me and Tally talking about Ennis and the beta he lost and you must have figured he might be approachable about biting Paige.”

Stiles had finished stitching while Peter was talking and he had started to shuffle backward so he was out of arms reach.

Derek looked at Peter as he tried to process all the information and he asked, “Ok… So who is Mischief?”

Noah silently handed over the photo of Claudia with her son, this time the entire photo was visible. He could see the sticker on Stiles' chest that said, ‘Hello, my name is Mischief.’

Derek’s head whipped around to Stiles and he could see the devastation on his face. He asked, “Stiles?”

Stiles nodded, “Scott started being my friend not long after mom died, there was a void inside me and Scott filled it, sort of, he glomped on and wouldn’t let go. He was a selfish friend though. I was only allowed to be his friend, no one else's, and at the time that was fine. I remembered being a one friend kind of kid. I just couldn’t remember who that friend was.”

Noah scrubbed his face with his hands, “I didn’t realize. Talia didn't ask me if it was ok to do that. I noticed the friend switch and you suddenly stopped responding to Mischief and Stiles was born. I thought you had a fight with Derek and he was the one that started the Mischief thing when he couldn’t say your name, but you never made up. To be honest I was buried in the bottle that year as I drowned in my grief that I am not surprised I didn't see it.”

Stiles turned to Peter and he asked, “Can we remove the blocks?”

Peter contemplated what he knew about memory blocks, he said hesitantly, “I think an alpha could... if you trusted that alpha.”

Stiles asked, “So Derek could remove mine but not his?”

Peter nodded, but before he could answer Derek interrupted, “Uncle Peter, I died.”

Peter frowned and he looked at Derek with raised eyebrows as if to say ‘and?’

Derek implored, “I. Died. There has to be another alpha out there as my spark would have gone to them. Whatever Claudia did enabled me to stay an alpha when I got better,” Derek ignored Stiles snort, “So who is the other alpha?”

Stiles asked, “Peter, why were you awake at 3:30 am?”

Peter whispered, “I don’t know, something woke me up a few hours earlier and I ended up wide awake so I was looking into property investments rather than waste time trying to sleep.”

Stiles asked, “Can I see your eyes?” He saw Peter’s hesitance and he said quietly, “Please.”

Peter looked at Stiles and he flashed his eyes, when he saw the grin on Stiles' face he asked, “Bathroom?”

Noah pointed up the stairs and he said, “It’s the second on the left.” As Peter sprinted up the stairs Noah called out, “Red really suits you, Peter.”

Noah and Stiles helped Derek up off the tarp and they moved him to the sofa that was currently sitting against the wall. Stiles made himself busy with wrapping up all the garbage in the tarp before he put it all in a giant trash bag to sort out later.

When Stiles came back in after putting the bag in the back of the BMW. Noah had found Derek sweats and an old henley to wear.

Stiles sat down next to Derek and he asked, “I wonder if 6 am is early enough to demand answers from your betas.”

Peter snarled, “They better have good answers.”

Stiles smirked, “I vote we let them sweat. We know if I call Scott I will get half-assed answers and then he will hang up on me.”

Noah suggested, “Why don’t you imply you are at the loft and demand to know where Derek is?”

Stiles smirked and he said, “Perfect.” He turned to Derek and he suggested, “I think you should stay dead for a bit longer.”

Peter grinned, “They have refused to listen when you tried to teach them about pack bonds so I doubt they will check or figure out how to follow them. I have to ask though, why, when I check the pack bonds does it feel like I am pack alpha, not just an alpha.”

Derek explained, “I feel the same with my pack bonds and Stiles has a fledging alpha mate bond which likely makes us all pack alphas. How long does it take to remove the memory blocks?”

Peter explained, “To remove the blocks only takes a few minutes but it will take you both a few hours to acclimatize to the memories and for the knowledge to slot back into place.”

Stiles asked Peter, “Can you do it? Now? I can skip school today, we are just going to a cross country meet and I can get Dad to call the school and tell them I’m sick.”

Peter shocked asked, “You trust me to do it.” They both nodded, “Both of you?”

Derek said, “Peter since you… got better you have done nothing but help the pack, and the pack bond is singing with your loyalty. Do it, please.”

Peter pulled the sofa out from the wall so he could get in behind it, he flicked out his claws and he explained, “I will need to go in with my claws into your necks, it will be easier if I do you both at the same time. The blocks should look the same.”

Noah cringed at the thought of claws going into his son’s neck and he said, “I need to get ready for work, I will call the school when the office opens Stiles. I want you to stay here to guard Derek. Tonight we will figure out a plan for the alpha pack.”

Stiles muttered, “We need to find the Darach too.”

Noah called out as he climbed the stairs, “We will deal with them too.”

Stiles motioned for Peter to hold on and he ran up to his room and he pulled his gun from the safe in his closet. He checked it was loaded with wolfsbane rounds before he shut the safe and carried it back downstairs and placed it carefully under a sofa cushion within easy reach before he gave Peter the go-ahead to start the block removal.

Peter drove his claws into their necks and he started to dig around in their memories looking for similar looking blocks. Stiles was able to use his fledgling spark to direct Peter to the blocks he could sense and Peter was able to remove them quickly. 

As he withdrew his claws Stiles gasped, Peter moved to crouch in front of him and he asked, “What?”

Stiles reached out and hugged him, “I remember you, Uncle Peter, you used to keep an eye on us when I was at the house with mom. You would give us lessons in the library and you taught us self-defense.”

Stiles turned to Derek and he said, “Sourwolf, I really hate your mother right now.”

Stiles scent marked Derek and then he stood and started pacing to build a good head of steam. Peter and Derek looked at him wondering what he was up to until he pulled out his phone and he called Scott.

“Stiles?” Scott answered sounding half asleep, “Why are you calling me this early.”

Stiles put a tone of panic in his voice as he demanded, “Where is Derek, I am at the loft and he’s not here, I need to find him. Where is he?”

Scott sounded more alert when he asked, “Why? What's wrong?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he said, “The alphas attacked us and we barely escaped the house. I have left dad there surrounded in mountain ash but I need Derek. Where. Is. He.”

Scott gulped, he recognized the take no shit tone in Stiles’ voice. He stuttered out, “He’s dead, the alphas killed him last night. We ran before they could kill us too.”

Stiles demanded, “Did any of you check on him? Did you take his body or did you just leave that for the alphas to desecrate?”

Scott snarled, “They wouldn’t do that.”

Stiles growled, “Not everything is sunshine and unicorns, Scott. Killers will do deplorable things to get their kicks. Where did you leave him?”

Scott refused to answer so Stiles screamed, “TELL ME! Where did you leave him?”

Scott said quietly, “I last saw him in the abandoned mall in the industrial district.”

Stiles snarled before he hung up, “You better hope he’s still there for your sake and the sake of the other betas who abandoned their alpha.”

Derek, Peter, and Noah were all staring at him with wide eyes.

Stiles asked, “What? I watch a lot of TV.”

Peter snarked, “Remind me to never piss you off.”

Stiles pointed at him and he said, “I want you to head to the mall to see if anyone comes looking for Derek. Stay out of sight unless you confirm it’s one of ours. Keep in touch by text please.”

Derek asked, “If you see Cora tell her to stay away from the loft, the alphas will likely hit there next and can you buy me some clothes please, I just need a few days worth.”

Peter nodded as he and Noah headed out to their cars. Noah passed Peter a spare set of house keys on their way out the door.

Stiles leaned into Derek and he said quietly, “I missed you so, so much Derek. My memories were taken but I knew something was missing. I can’t believe she violated us like that rather than help my dad fix my sleepwalking.”

Derek whispered, “I hate her. I can blame everything I went through on her taking you away from me. Peter was right. Paige looked a lot like you which is why I was attracted to her. Then the whole Kate mess happened because I was so fucked up mentally.”

Stiles asked, “Are you feeling up to walking? I want to go up to my bedroom, the room is lined with mountain ash so I will feel safer and we have years of cuddles to make up for.”

Derek asked, “Won’t your dad kill me if he finds us in bed together. Even if we are just cuddling?”

Stiles smirked, “How old was I the last time you remember seeing me?”

Derek thought back and he said, “You were 11 and I was 15.” He looked up in surprise, “You’re 18?”

Stiles nodded, “That year was hell and I ended up being held back a year between all the time spent in hospital and then my behavioral issues.”

Stiles stood and he held his hand out for Derek. He pulled Derek up off the sofa and helped him up to his bedroom. He sealed the ash line under his window and closed the door which closed the circle completely. He flicked off a quick text to Peter to let him know to knock on the bedroom door when he returned to the house.

-x-

Peter had done a few errands before hanging out at the mall. He stopped in at the loft to grab some of Derek’s clothes, he noticed the lingering smell of the various alphas but none from the last hour or so. He dropped off the clothing inside the Stilinski front door before he headed to hang out at the mall.

Peter could hear someone inspecting the escalator where they found Derek and he stood to see who it was. He saw Cora startle and he held his hand up and he said quietly, “It’s just me. Your uncle… Uncle Peter.”

Cora stood and she accused, “Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura.”

Peter scowled and he replied, “Sister Laura who gave away pack secrets to become alpha.”

Cora faltered and she whispered, “What?”

Peter slowly walked down the other lane of the escalator and he said, “I found evidence that she gave information to Kate Argent on how to get into the house and where best to lay the mountain ash. She also demanded that Kate frame Derek for the murders. Kate instead seduced him and made him think he was at fault.”

Cora looked at Peter and listened to his heartbeat, she gasped when she couldn’t detect a lie. “You’re not lying.”

Peter sadly shook his head, “No. It’s why she cut the pack bonds and ran.”

Cora demanded, “I want to see the evidence later. As for right now, what are you doing here?”

Peter answered casually, “Same as you, I suspect, looking for Derek. Stiles rang in a panic this morning saying he couldn’t find Derek at the loft. I tracked Derek’s scent and it led here.”

Cora asked, “He do that a lot?”

“Call in a panic?” Peter questioned, “No, he is one of the most unflappable humans I have met, which is why I am out here looking for Derek instead of ignoring him like I do most humans.”

Cora asked, “Where to now? I know Boyd, Isaac, and the blandly moral kid as you called him have school today so they probably don’t have him.”

“Stiles rang Scott,” Peter explained, “Scott said he was dead.”

Cora pointed up at the ledge and she said, “I saw him fall from there, I didn’t see him land but Scott looked devastated.”

Peter snarled, “And you didn't check on him why?”

Cora said quietly, “I didn't get the chance until now. Scott ordered us all to leave and it felt like an alpha order. I can’t explain it.”

Peter frowned, “Does the order still feel there?”

Cora shook her head, “No, that’s why I am here. Now, where do we go next?”

Peter smiled and he started walking back up the escalator as he said, “I know a place.”

-x-

Lydia and Allison looked at each other in confusion as the bus they were following pulled over not far outside of Beacon Hills. They could see a commotion at the end of the bus and they were pretty sure Coach was leaning over someone on the back seat.

Lydia pulled out her phone and she called Stiles.

Stiles sounded confused as he answered, “Lydia?”

Lydia snapped, “Why has the bus stopped Stiles?”

Stiles frowned and Derek stirred behind him as he asked, “What bus?”

Lydia answered, “The bus going to the cross country meet. You and the betas should be on it.”

Stiles grinned and he said, “Nope, Dad called the school, he told them I was home sick with a fever.”

Lydia asked, “So you have no idea why the bus stopped just outside of Beacon Hills or why I can hear sirens approaching?”

Stiles answered, “Nope, I am too busy trying to find Derek. Gotta go, buh-bye.”

Stiles hung up without hearing her answer. As soon as the call ended he called Noah, “Daddio. What's going on?”

Noah sighed and he asked, “How did you find out?”

Stiles replied, “Lydia rang to find out what was happening on the bus assuming I was on it. She was miffed that I couldn’t tell her. What happened?”

Noah was reluctant to tell him but he knew if Derek was there that he would hear the radio in the background. So he said, “Scott collapsed on the bus. He looks like he has been mauled by an animal. The coach reported that the blood all over the wound is black which is why he called for us. He is concerned there was poison involved.”

Derek muttered, “Coach Finstock knows, he’s always known.”

Stiles' eyes widened and then he relaxed before he said, “Talk to the coach, do what you can to get the betas to the hospital with Scott. They probably all need to be checked over if Scott isn’t healing.”

Noah agreed, “Sure thing. I will keep you updated, I might need you at the hospital later.”

When Noah hung up Stiles turned to Derek and he whispered, “Remember all those lessons I got from mom and Peter at your place?”

Derek searched his memories before he smiled and he nodded. He asked, “Did you get them back?”

As an answer, Stiles started levitating random items in his room.

Derek caressed his cheek as he murmured, “Powerful little thing, aren’t you.”

Stiles laughed and he smacked Derek’s chest as he disputed, “Not so much of the little, thank you very much. I think my spark explains why Deaton is so standoffish and cryptic with me though.”

Derek argued, “He is cryptic with everyone, he thinks it makes him mysterious but it just makes him super annoying. He will be threatened by you though. Sparks make far better emissaries than Druids do since they aren’t committed to the balance.”

Stiles asked, “Is Deaton actually your emissary though? Do you have the emissary bond?”

Derek shook his head and he suggested, “Maybe that’s what Claudia was talking about when she said bonds, plural. I know we are mates, we knew that even back before mom separated us, but maybe we also need to complete the emissary bond. I should be able to do them both in one bite.”

Stiles agreed, “It gives you and Peter as the pack alphas protection against other magic users.” Stiles bared his neck and he said, “Do it. I know we should wait for the full moon and do it as a proper claiming ritual, but honestly, I don’t think we have the time to wait. I think between the alpha pack and the Darach our bonds are going to be essential in protecting the pack.”

Derek leaned in and lips ghosting over Stiles' neck he murmured, “Are you sure?”

Stiles turned and lightning-quick kissed Derek’s temple as he said, “I was sure we would be together forever when I was 10, nothing has changed. You are mine and I am yours.”

Derek dropped his fangs and he bit down. He made sure the hand on Stiles' hip was pulling the pain of the bite. While Derek’s teeth were still in his shoulder Stiles followed the pull guiding him and he bit down hard on Derek’s neck, breaking the skin. They both gasped as they felt the mate bond and the emissary bond slam into place. Derek’s final thought before he was being kissed senseless by Stiles was that he hoped his Uncle wasn’t caught unawares by the new emissary bond settling.

-x-

Peter led Cora out of his BMW and they walked a few blocks to his destination. As they walked between a couple of cars in the parking lot Cora asked derisively, “An animal clinic?”

Peter stopped and as he assessed the building, taking note of the closed sign he said, “It’s not as ordinary as it looks. The building’s half made out of mountain ash. I’m not sure how to get in…”

Cora rolled her eyes and started to walk to the front door as she said, “Well, maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door.”

Peter grabbed her arm and he pulled her back behind a tall SUV as he whispered, “They’re here.”

Cora scowled and she demanded quietly, “Who?”

Peter looked worried as he said, “All of them, why would Deaton be helping them?”

They both ducked when they saw Kali and one of the alpha twins exit the building and they heard Kali roar in anger.

Cora saw Peter freeze in place so she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the BMW.

Cora jumped in the passenger seat and she demanded, “Why the fuck did you freeze.”

Peter looked inside himself and he grinned, “That was the emissary bond settling in. Sorry sweetheart.”

Cora wasn't sure what he was talking about as she was sure her uncle was a beta, so she asked worriedly, “Well it’s clear Derek wasn't there, so where is he?”

Peter shrugged but he sent a mass text to all the pack members to avoid the loft. He was pretty sure the alphas knew the location and Kali would be out for blood. He sent a second text to Noah and Stiles to let them know that Ennis was dead.

Noah replied to let him know that the betas were on their way to the hospital and that Scott was passed out and bleeding black goo from his wounds.

Peter looked at Cora and he asked, “How badly was Scott injured last night?”

Cora frowned and she thought back to the fight, she replied, “A few gouges out of his stomach, nothing too serious. He should have healed by now.”

Peter shook his head and he held up his phone as he explained, “The sheriff texted, he passed out on the bus still bleeding from the stomach wounds, black goo. He and the other betas are on their way to the hospital for checkups. I am going to meet them there to get more information.

Cora pulled on her seatbelt and she said, “You’re not leaving me behind. I already lost one family member today, I am not losing the last one I have.”

Peter flicked off a text to Stiles that he and Cora would be heading to the hospital to keep an eye on the betas before he started the car and drove to meet the ambulances.

Peter and Cora walked into the hospital beating the ambulance there. He approached the main desk and asked if he could speak to Melissa McCall. She directed him to the 3rd floor ward where she was on duty.

Melissa saw them coming and she directed them into an empty patient room. She demanded, “What’s going on?”

Peter said quietly, “Scott is on his way here in an ambulance. He confronted the alpha pack last night and his wounds are not healing. At all. Isaac and Boyd are also on their way in for checkups as it was revealed they were in the same fight.”

Melissa narrowed her eyes and she asked, “The real reason they are being brought in?”

Peter rolled his eyes and he said, “Noah decided it would be easier to keep an eye on all of them if they were in one place. The hospital seemed like a safer bet.”

Melissa asked, “Noah knows? Where is Stiles? Why isn’t he with them.”

Peter said, “He’s looking for Derek.”

Cora looked at him sideways as she said, “Lie.”

Peter dropped his head and knowing the jig was up he murmured, “Mischief is with Derek.”

Melissa demanded, “How do you know about Mischief?”

Cora frowned and she said, “He was Derek’s best friend, he was my age but he and Derek were always together, then one day he just wasn't and Derek was different. I asked mom but she snapped at me and ordered me to never mention mischief to Derek again.”

Peter said quietly, “Talia blocked their memories of each other. But it seems she blocked all memories of Stiles ever being Mischief. We were able to remove that block this morning.”

Melissa grinned, “Oh good. Let me let the charge nurse know I need to go down to ED then we will go wait for Scott.”

They headed downstairs and they were able to meet the ambulance as it arrived. Melissa took charge of the gurney and she pushed Scott into a private examination room. She paged Dr. Murphy who she knew was aware of the supernatural. She had found out a lot about some of her colleagues since Scott's werewolf reveal.

Peter frowned, “Dr. Murphy? Would that be Shawn Murphy?”

Melissa smiled as she was cutting Scott’s shirt off to expose his torso and the gouges that were still bleeding and she said, “Yes, I believe he’s a member of Alpha Ito’s pack over in Beacon Valley. He joined us a few months ago and he is part of the new team we have that deals with supernatural emergencies.”

Dr. Murphy slipped quietly into the room, he gave everyone a quick assessment before he walked to the bed and asked, “What’s going on Mel?”

She smoothed the hair back from Scott’s forehead and she indicated the wounds on his stomach. She said, “I believe these were done by an alpha but they aren’t healing at all. He was on the school bus as it was going to a cross country meet as it headed out of town when he collapsed. Coach noticed his blood was turning black so he called for an ambulance and the sheriff.”

Dr. Murphy looked at the others and he asked, “Anyone else got injuries that aren’t healing?”

They all shook their heads and Cora spoke up, “I think it might be guilt. He ordered us to leave our alpha behind after he had been killed by the alpha pack. It felt like an alpha order but he is not an alpha.”

Boyd spoke up, “His eyes were red briefly last night during the fight before they went back to being gold.”

Peter snorted, “That was due to a ritual that was being performed on my nephew to steal his alpha spark and stick it in Scott.” Peter’s eyes flashed a vivid bright red as he snarled, “He is not an alpha.”

Melissa asked, “How do you know that.”

Peter said quietly, “Claudia stopped the ritual before it could progress any further.”

Melissa gasped, “That's how you found out about Mischief?”

Peter shook his head, “No, that’s how I found out what my sister did to Mischief. Mischief spent most of his childhood in the Hale house, most of that time spent with Derek and myself in the Hale Library. Until Talia in her ‘I am the alpha and I know best’ wisdom took those memories away.”

Dr. Murphy spoke up, “I will stitch him up, at least give the wounds a chance but he will need to see that his alpha is ok.” He looked at Peter and he asked, “Is that even possible?”

Isaac asked, “Is he angry with us?”

Peter snorted, “Of course he is, but that’s not what you need to worry about.”

Isaac asked confused, “What should we be worried about then?”

Peter grinned a positively malevolent grin as he said, “Stiles was the one to find him broken and bleeding out in the mall. Abandoned by his pack.”

Isaac and Boyd paled as they shrunk in their seats. They knew Stiles held grudges and he was evil in his punishments of those he felt had wronged those he loved. Isaac moaned a strangled, “Oh god.”

Peter sent off a text to Stiles telling him to get himself and Derek to the hospital so his failure of a beta didn’t kill himself out of guilt. He glared at the betas as he ordered, “Stay. Here.”

Peter walked out to the front entrance to wait for Stiles and Derek. He saw Lydia and Allison walking to the entrance with one of the alpha twins and a boy he didn't know behind them. Peter looked around and he saw that nobody was paying the group any attention so he swiftly walked over and he grabbed the twin's arm and dragged him to the side of the hospital before he gripped him by the throat digging his claws in as he held him against the wall. Ethan was struggling and trying to claw Peter’s hand away but he was unable to speak due to the pressure on his throat.

The teens all came sprinting after him demanding to know what was going on.

Peter shifted to his beta shift with his alpha eyes shining bright as he snarled, “Do you honestly think I will let you near my pack after what your pack has done. You killed Erica, you attempted to kill the rest of the betas and you almost killed another member of my family!”

Danny cried, “Let him go!”

Peter turned and snarled at Danny who jumped back in fright. Peter said quietly, “Stay out of this. It is nothing to do with you.”

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and he called Derek, “I have one of the alpha twins. What do you want me to do with him?”

Derek had put the phone on speaker since he was driving and Stiles answered, “Hold him for a few minutes, I have cuffs that are strong enough to hold an alpha. Dad can hold him at the station for now.”

Peter turned to see Allison had a crossbow leveled at him and he growled, “If you shoot that I will have you reported to the hunter's council for codebreaking.”

Stiles snarled as he walked around the corner hand in hand with Derek, “Allison if you shoot him or any member of my pack I will end you and the Argent name by reporting exactly what you and your grandfather did to me in your murder basement.”

Peter smiled as he heard Stiles. Stiles threw a pair of cuffs at Derek who moved forward to cuff Ethan as Peter let him down from the wall. Ethan tried to struggle but he couldn’t break the cuffs.

Stiles walked forward and he yanked the crossbow out of Allison's hand before he dropped it and stomped on it. He snarled, “You owe the Hale pack a debt. If I ever see you raise a weapon that is for anything but defense of this pack I will end you.”

Allison said snippily, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Peter and Derek stood beside Stiles and put their arms around his shoulders and Derek said to Peter, “People always underestimate Mischief. Do you think it’s the fact that he is human?”

Peter smiled and he replied, “I think it might be the ADHD.” He turned to see Lydia with a lightbulb expression and he asked, “Lydia, what do you think?”

Lydia slammed into Stiles giving him a tight hug as she said, “I think it’s about time Mischief came out to play. I missed him.”

Stiles returned the hug and he looked at Danny who looked a little pale and he asked, “Alright there Danny boy?”

Danny shook his head, “Yep, just a lot to take in.”

Stiles turned to Allison and he said, “You need to find your father and get him here. The time for you two watching while the alpha pack run free and ignored by you while they break the code is over. You either help or leave Beacon Hills.” He saw her about to argue so he held his hand up and he said, “I made damn sure I documented every single injury you gave me in that basement. If you don’t follow my request I will send the whole damn file to the hunter's council. Now go!”

Allison ran to her car and took off, Stiles watched her to make sure she actually left before he took off his jacket and he hung it over the cuffs Ethan was wearing so he looked like he was carrying the jacket rather than being cuffed.

Peter gripped his bicep and to mitigate any potential trouble he snarled in Ethan’s ear, “Cause trouble, I dare you.”

Peter escorted the group through the emergency department through to the private exam room where the rest of the pack were waiting with Dr. Murphy.

Derek followed the rest in but he stopped at the door. Stiles turned back and saw the frown on Derek’s face so he asked, “What’s wrong Sourwolf?”

Derek asked, “I can smell the Darach, she’s here. Claudia made sure I would remember her scent.”

Melissa asked, “Why would she be at the hospital?”

Stiles sighed, “Healers. She’s going for the five fold knot.”

Lydia confirmed, “She’s already done virgins and warriors.”

Ethan spoke up, “She’s after Deucalion. The sacrifices are to build up her powers so she will be strong enough to kill him. She’s been chasing the pack since before we joined the alpha pack.”

Peter asked, “Do you know why?”

Ethan shook his head, “We are not kept informed. Deucalion only keeps us around for muscle and cannon fodder.”

Derek took Stiles' hand and he asked, “Is Scott stable?”

Dr. Murphy nodded as he explained, “The wounds are serious but we are monitoring him and he should pull through.”

Derek said, “Good, he can wait a bit longer, we are going to try and find the Darach. I want you all to stay here until I return.” 

He and Stiles left following the scent trail of the Darach.

Peter asked Ethan, “Why did you come to the hospital?”

Ethan awkwardly pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and he said, “Aiden texted me to tell me that Ennis is dead and he warned that Kali is on the warpath. Aiden asked me to warn you all.”

Peter sat down beside Ethan and talked to him about his time with the alpha pack.

-x-

Stiles noticed her first, he tugged Derek’s hand, and with his head, he gestured to the pair walking down the corridor. Stiles pulled Derek into an embrace as the pair approached and he murmured, “That’s Ms. Blake, she should be at the school teaching.”

Derek took a deep breath and he whispered, “He’s not willing. He looks calm but his scent pile is pure fear and terror.”

Stiles spun and he blew a handful of powder he had pulled from his pocket at the pair. 

Derek moved quick and he pulled the male from her grip and pushed him into one of the patient rooms before he moved to stand behind Stiles in beta shift. He swallowed bile when he saw the form that faced them. She looked like a mannequin that had been put through a woodchipper and glued back together.

She threw her hand up and a perfect circle of mountain ash formed around her. She sneered at them and she demanded, “Why aren’t you protecting me?”

Derek laughed and he said, “Death breaks dark corrupted magic like yours. You don’t honestly think that will stop us do you?”

Stiles looked around and he noticed the floor was mostly clear of people, he held out his hand and he enjoyed the shock on the Darach’s face as the mountain ash she had thrown out started to flow toward his outstretched hand.

Derek leaped forward and grabbed the abomination around the throat with his claws as he asked, “What do you want to do with her Stiles?”

Stiles walked around them considering his options. In the hope of making her nervous, he commented, “We can't hand her over to the sheriff, she will be as strong as a werewolf, the virgins will allow her to use glamours and spells to convince the deputies to let her go.”

Stiles kept walking around them and Derek started to smirk as he could smell her stress increasing. Derek asked, “What about Eichen House. I heard they liked to experiment on magic users.”

Stiles smirked internally as he gave off the impression of considering the proposal, “That is always an option. But I have an idea, if it works we can hand her off to the sheriff and I am sure he will find evidence of her many many crimes across the country once the magic she cast to conceal her involvement ends.”

Stiles stood in front of her and he conjured a ball of lightning that he held and grew and manipulated as it slowly solidified into a glass ball. He then placed his hand on her chest with the ball securely held in his other hand and using his magic he pulled until he felt her magic slowly exiting her body. When he felt the last of it leave and he heard her cry out he slammed his hand into the glass ball. They watched as a writhing pitch-black smoke moved around the inside of the ball at speed. 

Stiles held the ball in front of the Darach and he said, “The reason it is so black is that you have corrupted your magic to the point that even the word Darach isn’t an accurate description. 

Stiles made sure she was watching the ball as he dropped it to the floor. She screamed as she realized her magic was gone forever. 

Derek moved to hold her arms behind her back as Stiles checked on the doctor they had hidden away. Stiles opened the door and he asked, “Are you ok?”

The doctor nodded and he confirmed, “Yeah, I’m fine now. Thanks”

Stiles said, “Can you follow us, I am going to call the sheriff who may need to take your statement.”

The doctor nodded and he followed as they made their way to the main entrance.

Stiles called his dad, “Daddio, are you near the hospital?”

Noah confirmed, “I am here with a few deputies, why?”

Stiles smirked at the Darach and he said, “I caught the woman who has been sacrificing people in the act of kidnapping one of the doctors here. We are bringing them both down to the main entrance.”

Noah smiled, “Great, we will wait for you down here before finding the betas. I have Argent here too. Apparently, you threatened Allison?”

Stiles snarled, “Argent needs to rein her in, she had a crossbow pointed at Peter while Peter was questioning one of the alpha twins.”

Noah sighed and he said, “Get down here kid, we will be waiting.”

They approached the group of deputies on the ground floor and Stiles handed off the Darach and the doctor so they could arrest and detain her. Stiles took his dad to the side and he slid the holster Noah handed him into his pocket as he explained, “I have stripped her of her magic, this means you need to reassess the evidence you have collected as the spells she had on it all to conceal her involvement would have failed with the death of her magic.”

Noah smiled and he gave Stiles a quick hug as he said, “Thanks kiddo.”

Chris and Derek approached when they saw the conversation was over and Argent asked, “Why did you threaten Allison?”

Stiles looked at him and he saw curiosity and confusion, not anger so he replied, “She had a crossbow aimed at Peter while he was questioning one of the alpha twins. I warned her that if she pointed a weapon at any member of my pack again the evidence of her involvement in my kidnapping and torture would be sent to the hunter’s council.”

Chris paled and he asked, “Her involvement?”

Stiles huffed and he said, “The night of the big lacrosse game when Jackson died and got better, you know that happens a lot in this town, your father kidnapped me from the field when the lights went out. Allison was with him and the pair of them spent several hours trying to get me to give up Derek’s location leaving me seriously injured. I spent time documenting those injuries after the mess in the warehouse and Boyd gave me a sworn videoed statement documenting what he witnessed.”

Chris scrubbed his face with his hand and he exclaimed, “Fucking hell!”

Stiles shrugged and he said unapologetically, “Sorry, I thought you knew.”

Chris pulled out his phone and he sent a quick text before he said, “I have sent Peter Gerard’s location, I trust he will know what to do with it. I... With your permission, I will send Allison to our family in France for deprogramming. It's obvious, she still has a lot to learn. Also can I please request a copy of the evidence you have so I can pass it on to the family as evidence of why she needs the deprogramming.”

Derek looked at Stiles who nodded so he agreed, “That’s fine.”

Stiles started to walk away and Derek asked, “Where are you going, Stiles?”

Stiles smirked and he said, “I am going to inform Peter that I will be helping him end Gerard. I owe him some payback since Allison is off the table.”

The group all scrambled to follow him through to the private examination room. Derek caught up to him and he said, “When the alphas are dealt with you and Peter can go on a trip. For now, we need to plan.”

Stiles nodded, he said, “I know what to do when we end the alphas. We can give their alpha sparks to the Nemeton to help it grow.”

Derek asked, “So we need to lure them out to the Nemeton?”

Stiles shrugged, “Or we use kanima venom to get them there.”

Chris commented from behind Stiles, “Gerard had some at the house, I can see if I can find it.”

They entered the room and Stiles announced, “Peter, after this mess is over we are going on a road trip.”

Peter smiled and he said, “I was going to ask if you wanted to join me given what that man did to you in his basement.”

Derek demanded, “You knew?”

Stiles reached out and put a calming hand on his arm as he said, “I made Peter and later Boyd, keep the full extent of what happened in the basement a secret. Sorry, Sourwolf.”

Derek moved over to check on Scott who was still unconscious in the hospital bed with Dr. Murphy checking on the wounds. 

Chris pointed at Ethan as he asked, “What are we doing with him?”

Peter said, “He and his brother want to help us in return for being accepted into the pack as betas.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Peter laughed when he saw Derek with the same expression. 

Peter explained, “Cora and Boyd spoke up and let us know that the twins made sure they got food and tried to distract Kali when she was looking for someone to torture a few times taking beatings to prevent Kali from killing them. Lydia confirmed that Aiden wants to help as well.”

Cora said, “They couldn’t stop Kali and Ennis from killing Erica.”

Boyd rumbled, “Nothing would, Erica wouldn’t stop mouthing off at them.”

Derek asked, “Are you sure, Uncle Peter?”

Peter turned Ethan so Derek could see the back of his neck where the blood from Peter’s claws was still visible.

Derek asked Chris, “Are you willing to help us? Deucalion and Kali have definitely broken the code and you hiding in your apartment and being willfully ignorant won’t cut it anymore. Especially since they live in your building.”

Chris’ eyes bugged out as he asked, “What? How did I not find out?”

Ethan said, “Deucalion knew you lived there so he rented the penthouse as a taunt. You are on his shit list.”

Chris grinned, “I know how we can capture him.” He looked at Ethan and he asked, “Will your brother confirm when they’re all at the apartment?”

Noah held his hand up before Ethan could respond and he said, “I am out of here, I like having some degree of plausible deniability. Peter do try and make it look like they left town.”

Once Noah had left they got to planning. Chris explained how he had bought the building before he and Allison moved in and he could gain access to the air conditioning for the penthouse as it was run on a separate system. He had a supply of knockout gas that could knock out an alpha or four. Ethan explained that their emissary would likely be there as well, that she was instrumental in choosing which packs to attack. He also let them know that she was currently in place as the school guidance counselor.

Peter held his hand out to Stiles for the handcuff keys, Stiles threw them across and he removed the cuffs from Ethan as he explained, “Ethan is going to go and let them know that the message was passed on and that he overheard that the pack would be heading to the loft after Scott was released from the hospital tomorrow.”

Derek looked at Stiles and he asked, “Can you ward the room for silence? He’s not waking up and I will need to roar him awake.”

Stiles moved to the doorway and he put his hand on the frame and he pushed his magic to both ward the room for silence but also the glass that it wouldn’t shatter, he knew the roar of a wolf could be loud.”

Derek moved beside Scott and braced himself over the beta so they were face to face and he roared, “SCOTT, WAKE UP!”

He got out of the way in a hurry when Scott sat up gasping.

Scott’s hand flew to the wound in his side and he asked, “What’s going on?” He looked up and he saw Derek and he said, “You died.”

Peter moved behind Derek and he flashed his red eyes so he matched Derek’s and he said, “He did.”

Stiles moved to Derek’s other side and he snarked, “He got better.”

Scott snarled at Peter, “How are you an alpha again? Are you planning to go on another killing spree?”

Peter chuckled and he said, “What, you think you could do better? I heard all about you ordering the betas around. Forcing them to abandon their alpha.”

Scott stubbornly said, “Deaton said I should lead them. Said it was my place.”

Stiles commented, “Well I guess that explains who was trying to steal your alpha spark, Derek.”

Derek ordered, “Scott, you are going to stay here overnight while you heal. Dr. Murphy will make sure that no one mundane looks too closely. Then after this mess, we are going to sit down with you and your mother and lay down some ground rules. You caused the fight last night by ignoring our request to stay away from the alpha pack.”

Stiles crossed his arms and he said, “Never mind your actions toward the Hale pack when you worked with Gerard Argent and bite raped Derek.”

Melissa gasped, she hadn’t heard any of this. She said to Derek, “I think that sounds like a good idea. I will make sure Scott stays here tonight and that he attends the meeting when you are ready for it.”

Derek led the pack from the examination room to the car park. They gathered around the Camaro as Derek handed out orders. “Mischief can you go with Peter and capture Deaton. Question him and find out if he was behind the ritual. If he was, strip him of his magic so we can donate it to the Nemeton with the alpha sparks. Every little bit helps.”

They left to follow his instructions, Derek turned to betas, “I am still angry with you all for leaving me at the mall, however, I will be leaving your punishments up to Stiles. Danny, do you want to help us tonight or would you prefer to remain ignorant?”

Danny stated, “I want in. What do you need?”

Derek pointed at Chris and he said, “I want you and Lydia with Chris to help keep Allison busy and out of the way and to monitor the building cameras so we can make sure they all arrive. Chris do you need any more help?”

Chris shook his head as they headed to Chris’ SUV, “No, best to keep them away until the alphas are in their apartment. They will likely smell the betas if they come with us.”

Derek looked at Isaac and he asked, “Can you stay here and keep an eye on Scott? I can leave you my kindle so you have something to read while you wait.”

Isaac eagerly held his hand out for the kindle as he nodded. Derek was an avid reader and his kindle was full of all sorts of fun books. He asked, “Can you text Mrs. McCall and let her know I will be there? I think Stiles has her number.”

Derek agreed, “Sure thing. I will ask Stiles to let her know.”

He headed back into the hospital. He would sit further down the corridor where he had line of sight for the room Scott was in, but he would be out of Scott’s scent range.

Cora asked, “What are we going to be doing?”

Derek smiled, “We are going to find the Nemeton. I need to go claim it and I need you two with me to guard me while I do it.”

They all jumped in the Camaro and Derek headed out to the preserve. Claudia had walked him through what he would need to do to claim the Nemeton so he was confident it would go smoothly.

-x-

Peter and Stiles arrived at the animal clinic and Peter confirmed he could hear a couple of heartbeats inside. Stiles crouched by the back door and he picked the lock. Before he opened the door he put his hand on the doorframe and he sneered at the basic wards Deaton had set, proximity, sound deadening, and wolf repellent. He pushed his magic in and created a gap in the wards for the pair of them to step through without the wards affecting them or reporting their presence to the vet. Before they moved he pulled out his phone and he typed, ‘who can you hear?’ Peter took the phone and he typed, ‘Deaton and a woman, sounds like he knows her well. They are discussing Deucalion.’ Stiles took the phone and he said, ‘knock one of them out so we can deal with them one at a time.’

Peter smirked and he stepped through the door with Stiles close on his heels. Before they could get close to the arguing druids Peter was stopped as he tried to go through the door leading to the exam rooms by a secondary mountain ash line. 

Stiles first tried to pull the ash into his hand like he had earlier but he felt the ash was painted into the wood of the doorframe. He placed his hand over the line and he held his other hand out to Peter, once he had a firm grasp of the magic of the line he pushed Peter through the door. 

Stiles followed him through as Peter sprinted into the exam room and knocked out the female standing with the vet before he grabbed him around the throat.

Stiles snarked, “You really should vary your method.”

Peter shrugged as he snarked back, “If it ain’t broke why fix it?”

Deaton gasped, “What do you want?”

Stiles approached and he tilted his head as he looked over the druid and he asked, “I just have one question, and keep in mind that Peter will hear it if you lie to me. Did you perform a ritual to steal the Hale alpha spark to put it in an unworthy beta?”

Deaton blinked slowly and he refused to answer.

Stiles looked at Peter and he asked, “Do you consider not answering an admission of guilt? We already know he sold Kate the wolfsbane she used in the accelerant of the fire and didn’t inform his alpha about Kate seducing Derek.”

Peter snarled, “Do it.”

Stiles double-checked that his school guidance counselor was knocked out on the floor before he conjured his ball of lightning, manipulating it in front of the shocked druid as it slowly solidified into a glass ball.

Stiles held the ball in his left hand as he put his right hand on Deaton’s chest and he pulled, he made sure that the magic leaving Deaton was painful as he felt it all leave. He was surprised at how dark grey the magic was, that he could still claim the title of Druid. When he felt the last of it leave Deaton he slammed it into the ball and watched as it morphed around the ball in complaint at being restrained.

Peter leaped back as Deaton started to age in front of their eyes. Stiles smirked and he said, “Well, that explains a lot. Peter, can you take him through to his office and reclaim anything that should belong to the Hale pack.”

Peter asked, “Do you have the cuffs with you, I think I will cuff him and help you with her. She stinks of the alphas.”

Stiles handed over the werewolf proof cuffs and he smiled as he watched Peter drag a protesting vet through to the office. While he was gone he sent a quick text to Chris and Derek to let him know that they had the alpha pack emissary.

When he came back he picked her up off the floor and when Peter had his claws at her throat Stiles slapped her to wake her.

Stiles stood in front of her with a sneer and he said, “Ms. Morrell, interesting that I should find you here with our former emissary stinking of a rival pack. Want to explain that?”

Ms. Morrell tried to explain, “I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Stilinski, I was just visiting my brother.”

She winced as the claws dug in deeper. Stiles said derisively, “You are aware that as an alpha Peter can hear lies, even from a druid who is used to masking her heartbeat.”

She hissed, “You made him an alpha again?”

Stiles laughed, “No. Your pack did when they killed our alpha.”

Peter purred in her ear, “It’s ok though, he got better.”

Stiles chuckled as he said, “Now now Creeperwolf. We already know she’s guilty. Do we want to kill her here or at the Nemeton with her pack?”

Peter shrugged, “I don’t care, I just want the bitch dead.”

Stiles conjured another glass ball and she looked at the ball sitting on the table behind him in fear. Stiles saw where she was looking and he petted the ball as he said, “Deaton’s magic, doesn’t it look so corrupt and dark?”

She whimpered and she asked, “What are you?”

Stiles held the ball and as he pulled her magic he said, “I am the emissary for the Hale pack. A spark that gains power from his pack’s strength.”

Stiles looked at the ball when he was finished, he was surprised to find it a lighter grey than Deaton’s. He requested, “Kill them both, make it look like Deaton killed both of them.”

Peter left to complete his task while Stiles went through to the office and he ignored the vet’s protests as he ransacked the office removing all the books that were stolen from the Hale library.

-x-

When everyone reconvened at the Argent apartment they found the alpha twins standing guard over Kali and Deucalion who were both laying paralyzed on the floor. 

Derek crouched down in front of the pair of them and he said, “Your emissary is dead. Stripped of her magic and it will be donated to the Nemeton with your alpha sparks to help restore it.”

Ethan and Peter picked up Deucalion while Aiden and Boyd carried Kali down to the car park before they were topped up with more venom and dumped into the back of the BMW. Derek led the convoy of cars through to the private car park in the preserve near the Nemeton before and he and Stiles led everyone to the Nemeton. Chris gave Allison orders to stay in the apartment as she was grounded.

When they arrived at the Nemeton, Kali and Deucalion were dumped onto the Stump. Stiles pulled out the two glass balls containing Deaton and Morrell’s magic. He looked to Derek to confirm the Nemeton was claimed and when he saw the nod he smashed the balls onto the stump and watched as the magic was absorbed by the Nemeton.

Ethan and Aiden approached Derek and they said together, “We want to give up our alpha spark to the Nemeton. Our gift to the Hale pack for allowing us to stay.”

Stiles asked, “Do you know how to give it up willingly, or do you need help?”

Ethan explained, “We should be ok if we do it in our merged shift.”

They stripped off their shirts and Ethan thumped his fist into Aiden’s back and the pack all heard the cracking and tearing as their bodies merged into one large beta shifted wolf.

They approached the Nemeton and laid their large hand on the stump before they stiffed up as the alpha spark left their body entering the stump. The pack saw them blinking as their eyes shifted from vibrant alpha red to a cold electric blue. They staggered back as they adjusted to the loss of power.

Derek gestured to Deucalion and Kali and he asked, “How can we ensure their sparks go to the Nemeton when they die?”

Stiles sighed and he said, “I should be able to direct it if I am the one to kill them. If I do it on the stump it should absorb them entirely as it grows.”

Chris handed over a knife and he said, “This one has a combination of wolfsbane and mistletoe. It should make it quick if you go directly into the heart.”

Stiles nodded and he moved forward flipping the knife as he walked. He jumped up onto the Nemeton and with no preamble he first stabbed down into Kali, killing her quickly before he removed the knife and plunging it into Deucalion. As Deucalion was dying Stiles whispered in his ear so low the wolves around him couldn’t hear, “Gerard Argent is next. He will pay for what he did to you.”

Stiles jumped off the stump and he held his hands out and ensured that the only place for the alpha sparks to go was down. Once he was done he gestured to Derek and Peter to move forward. The three of them placed their hands on the stump and Stiles pushed his magic to cleanse the remainder of the dark magic that was clinging to it.

The pack watched shocked as the three were thrown back but smiled as they landed gently on the ground as if cushioned. 

They surrounded them and watched as the tree started to grow. It was like watching a time-lapse as the tree grew to be tall and imposing once again. Derek shared, “It should stop acting like a Beacon now.”

Stiles flopped back as he exclaimed, “Thank fuck for that, Sourwolf.” 

The pack all paid their respects to the tree that would become an integral part of their pack activities in the future before they all went back to the cars for a well deserved night's sleep.

Peter took the twins to the loft with Isaac and Cora to get them settled in and Chris offered to drop Lydia, Danny, and Boyd at home on his way back to the apartment.

Danny asked Stiles before they all left, “Can we have coffee or something this week, so you can catch me up on what’s really happening in Beacon Hills?”

Stiles said, “How about we have a pack meeting on a few days so we can all get caught up. I am sure there are bits and pieces that everyone is missing.”

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

Derek pulled Stiles into a soft and gentle kiss and he said, “I am so glad I have found you again. Let’s go home.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917811) by [TheRealDanniX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX)




End file.
